Snuff
by x.Radish.x
Summary: His love becomes her weapon … Snuff - Slipknot TMM


Disclaimer: characters mentioned do not belong to me. Are property of writers of Tokyo Mew Mew.

The included lyrics aren't mine either. They belong to Slipknot who belongs to Roadrunner Records. These lyrics were taken from their 2008 album 'All Hope Is Gone' - Track 11 - 'Snuff'

* * *

**Snuff**

_-_

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence_

_And leave me with my sin_

She knows she's being followed, even though she hasn't so much as glanced behind her. She can feel his amber eyes boring holes in her skin; hear the air shift around his body as he moves.

"I know you're there, Kisshu."

And she can sense that he's smiling, because he always smiles when they play this game.

"You're getting better, Kitten," he chuckles and she feels one his long-fingered hands clasp the nape of her neck. She reaches back to brush her fingers over his wrist.

"You're just becoming less and less stealthy," she scolds, gently. "Soon you won't be able to blink without me hearing it."

His lips find her cheek. Still, she does not meet his burning gaze: she stares pertly ahead, not breaking stride when he slides his arm around her waist.

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage_

_For what resembles rage again_

"Did you miss me?" he asks. She shrugs, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Oh, how she loves to tease.

"Only a little."

"I missed you a lot, you know." On the surface, his tone is light: playful. But deeper down she can hear sincerity. It makes her uncomfortable and all of a sudden she wishes he was anywhere but here with her.

"It was only a day," she reminds him, a little stiffly. "Less than that."

He doesn't catch on: instead, his nose brushes along her jaw line and he kisses the soft skin beneath her earlobe. "A _minute_ away from you is too long."

Something like irritation squirms in her gut. "Quit it, Kish."

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can__'__t destroy what isn__'__t there_

"Quit what?" he asks. She tenses.

"Being so annoying."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_."

"Ichigo, I was only-" Ah, here's trouble. She grins humourlessly at the drop of her nickname.

"Don't you have a planet to take over, or something?" she asks cruelly. She feels him pull back and knows that he is hurt: this gives her a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Why are you doing this?" he enquires, his tone wounded. "Why do you _always_ do this?"

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I__'__m alone I cannot hate_

_I don__'__t deserve to have you_

_My smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

"I'm not doing anything," she insists and he groans in frustration.

"You _are,__"_he snaps. "You're pushing me away again."

"You never give me any space!" she growls, dropping the visage of innocence. "You're always…popping up everywhere!"

"I thought you liked having me around," he says sulkily. Sadly.

"Perhaps you thought wrong." She looks at his face for the first time and sees his eyes darken.

"Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything," she tells him again, her voice teasing and sing-song.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me_

_That savour every kiss_

"Does this make you feel powerful, Ichigo?" he asks and now she hears the anger in his tone. "Do you like it when you hurt me?"

"Oh, you would think that, wouldn't you?" she snarls - but it's all an act, and they both know it. He can see the euphoria in her eyes.

"Yeah. I would."

"You know, Aoyama asked me to have dinner with him," she tells him sweetly. Her eyes have taken on that hard, cold quality: the one she saves for when she wants to make him cry.

"You accepted, I take it," Kish snaps.

"I was considering," she informs him. Her tone is so sickly sweet that he could just puke.

_I couldn__'__t face a life without your life_

_But all of that was ripped apart_

_When you refused to fight_

"Okay," he sighs. His voice is thick with misery. "Why don't you go ahead? I know how you love to be spoiled."

Now it's his turn to feel oddly pleased when her face breaks. "Why would you say that?"

"You know how I like to tell the truth all the time." His smile is bitter. "Go on. Go ahead. I'm sure he'd be delighted to have your company."

"You want me to go out with him?" Her frown deepens. Her hands bunch into fists.

"Sure. Why not?" All of a sudden it hurts to smile. "Then maybe you could go ahead and hurt his feelings, too. Spill your poison words to him instead of me."

_So save your breath I will not hear_

_I think I__'__ve made it very clear_

_You couldn__'__t hate enough to love _

_Is that supposed to be enough? _

"Kish!" she hisses. "Don't be so cruel!"

"Oh, shut up and taste your own medicine," he spits. "Do you know how hard I try to please you? Could you possibly understand that it might be just a tad hard for me to swallow all the rubbish you feed me?"

"I don't-"

"I love you," he whispers. "I love you so much, and you know that. Why do you always have to use that against me?"

She bites her lip and for a moment he is fooled into thinking that she's ashamed of herself. "You wouldn't get it."

_I only wish you weren__'__t my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_My own was banished long ago _

_It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

He laughs coldly. "Why don't you try me?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she retorts snappily. His eyes narrow.

"You'd best be careful, Ichigo. I might just do that."

"Go ahead," she commands icily. "If you want so much to make me happy."

She almost misses the lone tear that falls down his ashen cheek. "What is wrong with you?" he yells, hurt making his eyes tear. "God, Ichigo, what is your _problem_?"

She looks away, her eyes dark and her fists clenched. He watches her for a moment longer and when she doesn't reply, he growls in fury one last time and disappears into thin air.

Something heavy drops in her gut and she bites her lip to stop it shaking.

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

She feels tears begin to run from her own eyes and pinpricks of blood stand out on her palms from where her nails have broken the skin. "What's my problem?" she screams to no one. "I love you! I love you and it _scares_ me, that's my problem!"

A warm breeze rustles the dead leaves in the gutter and a dog barks from some distance away. Ichigo feels a sob tear from between her clenched teeth.

_And I won__'__t listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you__'__re all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

_My love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don__'__t ever let me know_

"Kisshu," she chokes, and wraps her arms around her middle. She stands like this for quite some time, her shoulders trembling with the sobs that seem never-ending.

_If you still care don__'__t ever let me know__…_

"Oh God, I'm so scared…"

-

* * *


End file.
